


Fun Sized

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, in which Gabriel is semi-useful, in which I fail to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Gabriel isn't dead. And that's not even Sam's biggest problem. (Tiny!Sam one-shot, I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Sized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooseFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/gifts).



Sam was in the bunker. And seeing as Dean and Cas had run off to do God-knows-what together, nobody had been around to help Sam when he got himself into A Situation. Before he’d even had time to call Dean, let alone perform an angelic summoning ritual, a familiar face had decided to make a long overdue re-entry into Sam’s life.

“I’m not a freaking toy, Gabriel,” Sam said sourly, folding his arms. The angel in question rolled his eyes. “I’m finally taller than you, you troll. Just let me enjoy it.” The hunter was in the archangel’s palm, feeling stupidly frustrated. “I’ll, you know, make you big again as soon as I can. But in the meantime, you’re adorable!” Sam continued to scowl. “I thought you were dead, Gabe. You’re kind of an asshole, letting us believe that for so long.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and glanced at Sam levelly. It was weird seeing Gabriel look so—uncharacteristically large. “Hey,” he said, “couldn’t let my brother believe I could beat him. I’m proud of you two losers, by the way. Well, not so much for the whole locking-every-goddamn-angel-out-of-heaven spiel, but you didn’t do so bad dealing with Luci and Mike. For two muttonheads, anyways. And you should also be glad I still have my kickass archangel mojo, or you’d be even more screwed. I mean, since Metatron royally fucked Cas over before the big fallout. My poor little brother, all sad about losing his touch.”

Sam waved an arm in a vaguely annoyed gesture. “Why aren’t you working on fixing me, then? I’m like four inches tall, man. I’m missing a few inches, I think.”

“Ha, ha,” Gabriel laughed sarcastically. “It was a witch, dumbass. We have to find the bitch before we reverse the spell. Even if I’m an archangel, I’m not risking getting you stuck like that permanently. It looks like this might have been done by an original model witch… meaning of course, the kinds of bitches that angels used to smite manually. Speaking of, did you know Lot’s wife turned to salt because of a witch’s hex bag? Ha, you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Sam glowered. “I know exactly what you mean. You’re referring to the story about Sodom and Gomorrah, in _the Bible_ , you jackass.”

Gabriel whistled. “Not bad, you nerd. Anyways, I guess I’ll just carry you around since your little chopstick legs won’t get you too far. Besides, we should probably give your big bro and his boyfriend a holler.”

“Don’t bother. Dean’s been freaking out about Cas since this whole shitstorm began. They’re finally, you know, reunited or whatever. Just let them have their night. Besides, I was supposed to handle this solo. It was supposed to be easy—one witch.” Sam’s fists were balled and he was glaring at his shoes. Gabriel laughed.

“Jealous, much? Worried you’ll be a third wheel?” he teased. “You’ll always have me, Sammy.”

“Like that’s such a catch,” Sam answered tartly. He was hiding a smile, though.

“See? You like me,” Gabriel insisted.

“Literally, no.”

Gabriel made a face, mock hurt. “You cut me deep, Samson.”

“Not my name,” Sam answered defiantly. “Now tell me how the hell I can reverse the spell.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were suddenly both in the library. Sam sighed. “You knew where we were and you couldn’t be bothered to tell us you were alive sooner?” he asked, exasperated.

“Aw, it almost sounds like you’d care!” Gabriel mused with a shit-eating grin. “Anyways, there are probably some great spell references in the library here. I can check it out.”

“Great. And how did you zap us here, anyways? Can angels do that even without the heaven connection?” Sam wondered aloud, looking up at Gabriel.

“Most probably can’t. Not sure. But, you know, archangel.” Gabriel grinned, pleased with himself.

  
* * *

A few hours, later, they’d concluded that Gabriel’s hunch was wrong. “Nope. Not a witch. Or if it was, she’s dead. But luckily some old scribblies and a few fancy voodoo words will reverse the spell. I’m pretty sure you shrank—shrunk? Whatever—because of a type of magical sediment.”

“What, like fairy dust?” Sam asked, making a face.

“Actually, yeah. Almost definitely. So that part’s figured out, at least. And we’re not gonna kill them, they were probably brownies or some shit. Little shit trickster-y types. Adorable, though.”

“Um, okay, how do you reverse this, though?” Sam prompted.

“Right, right.” Gabriel picked up the hunter from his place on the table and set the tiny hunter on the floor. “Sit tight, shrimp. I just have to read off the incantations, then you should magic back to jumbo size and we can wreck that mother.”

“God, Gabriel, stop. You sound like my brother.” Sam’s complaint was half-hearted at best, but he still managed to narrow his eyes at Gabriel.

“Like that’s such a bad thing. He’s getting laid on a semi-regular basis, and he hasn’t died in a little while. Speaking of, maybe I should change that up…”

“That’s not funny!” Sam snapped, glaring.

Gabriel shrugged dismissively. “Part of the game, kiddo. Suck it up and deal—he’s alive now, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you. For a high ranking soldier of the Lord, you’re a real asshole.” The tiny hunter retorted.

“Eh, I think I’ll survive that blow, but nice try. Not like I’m too invested in Dean, anyways. He’s already got an angelic fuckbuddy. You, on the other hand…” He trailed off, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Sam flushed, flustered. “Just read the spell, Gabe!”

Gabriel obliged easily, setting Sam onto the floor with plenty of space around him. Then, he began scribbling with chalk on one side of a wooden shelf. Soon, sigils were successfully drawn up, and he began to chant in a mix of Enochian and Latin, rubbing the palm of his hand over the sigils and effectively smudging them over the smooth wood.  
As he finished the chant, he turned back to look at Sam, who was now his usual (but still unnatural) height, and looking down at Gabriel with an unreadable expression.

Finally, Sam spoke up. “Thanks, Gabriel. For helping me out with this and not just ignoring me. That was—it was cool of you. So I appreciate that.”

Gabriel grinned cheekily. “What, not even a kiss for my efforts?” he asked, mock disappointed.

“Don’t push your luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for moosefeels and it's on my tumblr; I guess it's just writing practice. Why did I do this? I don't even know. Oof.


End file.
